Cristal roto
by Lils White
Summary: Su felicidad era verde y serpentina, como ellos. Llena de odios y rencores, de dificultades, de lágrimas y de sonrisas oscuras. Era una felicidad tan sangrante y rota como ellos. Repleta de heridas que nunca cicatrizarían del todo. Para Glimmer Black.
1. Cristal roto

**Disclaimer****:** _¿Te suena la Casa de la serpientes y los secretos? ¿Un misterioso Theodore Nott que la autora apenas mencionó? ¿Otra Slytherin de su curso de la que casi ni se sabe el nombre? Es normal, los creó J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

No existen buenos y malos. No existe el bien y el mal. Sólo existe el poder.

Eso fue lo primero que dijo Quién-tú-sabes al ver, después de diez años convertido en algo menos que espíritu, a Harry Potter. El niño que vivió, el que nos salvará a todos, la reencarnación del bien.

Y me río con amargura, porque Quién-tú-sabes, a pesar de todo, tenía razón en algo: ésta no es una historia de buenos y malos, y Harry Potter no pudo salvarnos a todos.

…

La primera vez que pisé Hogwarts pensé que me encontraba ante un inmenso monstruo de piedra que pensaba devorarme. Pero no tenía miedo, ya nunca tenía miedo. ¿Para qué tenerlo sin una madre que te protegiese?

Tampoco me sorprendió acabar en Slytherin, era lo que se esperaba de mí. Ni que Malfoy, el niño de pelo albino, se presentara con aires de suficiencia, a pesar de que ya nos conocíamos. No me sorprendió nada, porque ya tenía mi vida planeada.

Sabía que Quién-tú-sabes volvería y que me haría mortífago, que sería un asesino cruel que acabaría con muchas vidas, que nunca tendría amigos.

Así, nada volvería a hacerme daño.

Pero cuando la niña pelirroja se sentó a mi lado y me negué a pasarle la sal, cuando me lanzó una mirada fría y una semana después se vengó pegándome a la silla en clase de Pociones, me fijé en que su pelo no era rojo, sino más bien rubio. De un rubio rojizo que parecía sangre.

Y ahí las cosas dejaron de estar planeadas.

…

Cuando por fin hablamos de forma decente, más allá de hechizo lanzados a espaldas del otro y murmullos burlones, teníamos doce años.

Ya me había dado cuenta de que Tracey Davis, como se llamaba la chica, era muy rencorosa. Por eso tampoco esperaba que me dirigiera la palabra algún día, más allá de insultos y miradas burlonas.

Pero claro, las cosas habían dejado de estar perfectamente estructuradas.

Esa Navidad fuimos unos de los pocos en quedarse en el castillo, y había decidido aprovechar mis momentos "sin Malfoy" para leer algún libro de la Sección Prohibida.

Potter no era el único en romper las normas.

Estaba en la Sala Común, rodeado de verde y de un desagradable espíritu navideño. Odiaba la Navidad. Es tan ridícula como el deseo del ser humano de crear una época dónde, supuestamente, la bondad sea lo primero y haya que ayudar al prójimo. Me reía internamente ante el espectáculo que ofrecían tantos y tantos estúpidos. Se creen que tienen bondad, que se preocupan por los demás. No es más que una mentira que crean ellos mismos para no tener que aceptar que todos somos monstruos.

A mis doce años de vida, ya había aprendido que la gente es egoísta, aunque intente fingir lo contrario.

Una de las cosas que más me impresionó de Tracey fue que no lo fingía (porque hasta las serpientes lo hacían).

Tracey se acercó a mí con mala cara.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó sin sonar demasiado borde.

―Malabares con la nariz ―respondí con aburrimiento. Era una pregunta tan ridícula que merecía una respuesta ridícula.

Ella me miró seria un momento antes de sonreír ligeramente.

―Necesito ayuda ―murmuró tras un rato de silencio, con obvia incomodidad. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a humillarse de esa forma.

―Entonces ve a hablar con Santa Claus ―solté indiferente.

Tracey se tensó.

―Eres patético ―siseó con los ojos entrecerrados―. Sentado aquí, solo y sin amigos ―alzó el mentón con altanería―. Me das pena.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y yo debería haberme alegrado, ignorarla como a tantos otros y volver a mi libro. Pero no pude.

―Ve a Madame Promfey ―las palabras salieron de mi boca en contra de mi voluntad―. Creo que ella tiene… lo que necesitas.

Ella hizo como que no me había oído, pero sabía que me haría caso. Había adivinado lo que pasaba por el papel que se había puesto en la entrepierna y que le colgaba ligeramente… Y, sinceramente, no quería participar en eso de una forma más activa.

La verdad no sé por qué la ayudé; ayudar a la gente es de estúpidos que creen en la Navidad.

Pero esa Navidad fue más colorida que de costumbre, cuando el veinticinco de diciembre me despertó una lechuza gris que picoteó en mi ventana y que cargaba, muy a mi pesar, un regalo.

Mi primer regalo de navidad.

…

A partir de entonces nuestra relación se volvió más cordial, aunque tan fría como la escarcha que colgaba de las gárgolas en invierno.

No le agradecí el regalo. ¿Para qué? Así ya no nos quedaban deudas. Sin embargo, guardé el extraño libro con el que me obsequió con un sentimentalismo poco propio de mí.

Nuestra relación no se estrechó hasta tercero, a mediados de noviembre, cuando a Malfoy le dio una paliza un hipogrifo. Por supuesto, eso causó revuelo; mientras que Pansy no dejaba de lamentarse y Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban perdidos como dos satélites sin un planeta sobre el que girar, Blaise Zabini iba por ahí con una sonrisa aún más amplia que de costumbre, contándole a todo el que quisiera saberlo (y al que no), lo que había sucedido.

Así fue como acabé subiendo a los dormitorios de los chicos antes de la cena, cansado de tanto alboroto y con ganas de tirarme a la cama a leer y a librarme un rato de los insidiosos comentarios de Zabini. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrármela allí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un instante. Ella tumbada sin ningún reparo sobre la cama de Malfoy, yo con una ceja alzada, desde la puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté tranquilamente, ocultando mi fastidio.

―Pansy no deja de llorar, quería librarme de ella ―hizo una mueca.

―Es la cama de Malfoy ―le advertí mientras mi dirigía a la mía.

―Entonces, menos mal que no está Malfoy aquí ―bostezó.

La ignoré y me dispuse a leer. Tener a una chica en la misma habitación que yo, a sólo una cama de distancia y solos… me ponía de los nervios de una manera incómoda, y no lograba concentrarme en el libro.

―¿Qué lees?

La miré. Por su sonrisita maliciosa, había adivinado lo que pasaba. Decidí colocarme estratégicamente el libro sobre la entrepierna.

―Nada que te interese.

Alzó una ceja.

―Pues si no me lo dices no, la verdad.

Me pincé el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, aquello me sobrepasaba.

―No me apetece hablar contigo ―murmuré al final con frialdad.

―Pues tu "cosita" no dice lo mismo ―río burlona.

No me molesté en tesarme.

―Soy un tío encerrado en la misma habitación que una chica. Estamos solos. Hay una cama. Tengo hormonas.

Tracey se echó a reír.

―¿Tienes hormonas?

―Y tú también ―me incliné hacia ella sobre la cama y esbocé una sonrisa perversa. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba, pedía que la hiciera sufrir―. ¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras por los pasillos? ¿De verdad has venido aquí a huir de Pansy… o ha sido para verme?

Percibí su nerviosismo.

―Deja atrás tus fantasías, Nott ―intentó darle desdén a su voz.

―¿Fantasías? ―me incliné hacia ella hasta casi hablarle en la oreja. Tracey se tensó―. ¿No son las tuyas las que nos ven besándonos entre las sábanas hasta quedarnos sin aire? ―Reí de forma macabra―. Pero, ¿quieres saber una cosa? Nunca pasará. No me gustas. Ni a mí ni a nadie. No eres más que una niña que pide a gritos que le presten atención.

Me aparté satisfecho y la miré. Creí que lloraría, que me odiaría o que me gritaría. Pero Tracey hizo algo muy distinto.

Me quitó el libro de las manos y lo tiró lejos. Mi "cosita" se notaba perfectamente a través de los pantalones. Ella me lanzó una mirada de suficiencia.

―La próxima vez que mientas, Nott, intenta que no haya nada que lo descredite.

Se levantó y se fue dando un portazo, mientras a mí me palpitaban las sienes.

Era la primera vez que me dejaban en ridículo.

Y también fue la primera en la que me di una ducha de agua fría por culpa de una chica.

…

Ese año llegó la primavera pronto, para mi desgracia, y tuve que soportar a un Zabini más "fructífero" de lo normal y a un Malfoy demasiado insolente. Crabbe y Goyle seguían en su media habitual, pero esos nunca me habían caído bien.

Hubiera sido una primavera como cualquier otra si no hubiera pasado algo inesperado. Y como siempre, relacionado con ella.

Tracey se echó novio. Se llamaba Zacharias Smith e iba un curso por encima de nosotros. Lo peor, sin embargo, era que era un Hufflepuff.

Nuestra casa se revolucionó. No pasaba un día sin que vieras a Pansy persiguiéndola por los pasillos para hacerla entrar en razón.

―… admito qué está bueno, y la verdad es que es bastante capullo y sexy. Pero por Merlín, Tracey, ¡es un Hufflepuff!

―Sí, y esto es un pasillo, eso una mochila y aquello un cuadro ―ironizó sin aminorar el paso, señalando cada cosa que nombraba.

―¡No me sueltes sarcasmos!

Por otro lado, Zabini se dio cuenta de que estaba más callado de lo habitual, así que decidió ponerse más pesado de lo habitual.

―Nott está celoso ―canturreaba en la biblioteca.

Lo ignoré.

―Nott quiere a Davis ―siguió cada vez más alto, ganándose miradas reprobadoras de la bibliotecaria.

Pasé una página de mi libro con tranquilidad.

―A Nott ya no le gustan los hongos.

Anoté algo en mi pergamino.

―¡Nott ya no es hongofílico! ―un _sshhh_ generalizado se extendió por la biblioteca.

Mojé la pluma en tinta.

―¡Nott quiere llevarse a Davis a la cama! ―la bibliotecaria lo echó y yo sonreí de lado.

Pasaron las semanas y se me hacía cada vez más difícil verlos besuquearse en las orillas del lago. No sabía por qué me importaba Davis, pero quería que fuera mía.

Única y exclusivamente mía.

…

Las cosas se salieron de quicio a finales del curso, cuando Harry Potter venció ―cómo no― a Sirius Black… o algo por el estilo. Sinceramente, me daba igual. No estaba muerto, que es lo que me hubiera gustado, así que me importaba poco lo demás.

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando algún libro que me sirviera para Pociones ―tenía de pareja a Malfoy, que no era de mucha ayuda―, cuando me la encontré. Estaba tirada en el suelo, concentrada en un libro que tenía en el regazo, el pelo estaba más rojo que de costumbre, contrastando con el uniforme verde.

Me acerqué con pasos suaves, y ella levantó la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos entrecerrados, casi siseando. Exactamente igual a una serpiente.

Apoyé un hombro en la estantería y alcé una ceja.

―¿Qué haces sin tu querido novio, Davis? ―dejé en cada palabra un resquicio de veneno.

Ella sonrió.

―¿Celoso, Nott? ―se levantó para ponerse a mi altura, con los ojos desafiantes y la boca sonriente.

Me incliné más hacia ella.

―Creo que dejé claro que no me gustabas ―sonreí. Si hubiera sido una serie de dibujos animados que ven los muggles, mis dientes estarían negros―. Es penoso como te has lanzado encima del primero que ha pasado para molestarme.

―Pero el quid de la cuestión es que funciona ¿no, Nott? ―rió divertida, aunque tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Entrecerré los ojos.

―Aquí la única colada por alguien eres tú, Davis ―siseé acercándome a sus labios―. Y ese alguien no es Smith.

―¿Quién es, pues? ―sus ojos se fundieron con los míos, de un color avellana claro―. ¿Tú?

Fue ella la que comenzó el beso. Pero fui yo el que lo continué.

Se puso de puntillas y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Yo no perdí el tiempo, la cogí de la cintura para acercarla más y traté de devolvérselo. Ella era la maestra en el arte de besar, guió nuestras bocas en una danza eterna y sincronizada, donde mi corazón palpitante marcaba el ritmo.

También fue ella la que se separó.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes. Recogió el libro que se le había caído al suelo ―sin que yo me diera cuenta― con lentitud, y se dispuso a pasar a mi lado. Cuando quedamos a la misma altura, sin volverse, susurró:

―Si te sirve de consuelo… besas mejor que Zacharias.

Me dejé caer al suelo en cuento se fue, mareado y con el estómago hecho una bola. Odiaba sentirme así.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en una cosa, con el sabor del beso todavía en los labios.

_Mía_.

…

―La vida no es un cuento de hadas rosa ―siseé con la lengua cargada de veneno, inclinándome hacia mi presa―. La vida duele; es llanto y lágrimas. Es desesperación. Es deseos de morir pero demasiado miedo para hacerlo ―empujé mi terrorífica sonrisa a un lado―. La vida es como un suspiro: surge como un desahogo, pero se amarga conforme se sucede y cuando acabas, sólo queda alivio. El alivio, niña, es la muerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras miraba a la persona que tenía debajo. Entonces, Zabini esbozó una sonrisa llena de dientes.

―¿Eso le dijiste?

―Algo así ―me aparté con indiferencia y me senté sobre la cama.

―Pobrecilla ―fingió compadecerse―. Le gustabas mucho.

Ignoré su tono falsamente dramático y me puse en pie en dirección al baño.

―Estará lloriqueando por los jardines, por si quieres ir a "consolarla" ―solté como si nada, ya deseoso de librarme de él.

―Ahora iré ―se estiró en la cama, de lo que no se había movido en todo el día, y miró a mi reflejo lavarse los dientes con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¿Nott?

―No voy a montar con trío contigo y Greengrass, Zabini ―repliqué con aburrimiento, tratando de evadir la pregunta que había implícita en mi nombre.

A él se le marcaron los hoyuelos al sonreír.

―Qué pena ―se lamentó con tono ligero―. Aunque en realidad estaba pensando en tu repentino interés por la limpieza bucal.

―Se llama higiene.

―¿Le has puesto un nombre al cepillo? ―alzó las cejas―. ¿O es a la pasta de dientes?

Bufé exasperado.

―No vas a sonsacarme a dónde voy, Zabini ―le advertí antes de escupir sobre el lavabo. Levanté la cabeza―. Al menos no sin algo a cambio.

―En realidad, iba a decirte que si tenías pensado besarme te los lavaras a fondo ―me guiñó un ojo―. Pero tu propuesta me parece más interesante (para mí, claro) ―se incorporó sobre los codos―. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Terminé de enjuagarme y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

―Información, por supuesto.

Zabini se puso recto del todo y se frotó las manos.

―Aclara eso.

―Quiero saber los movimientos de Davis ―declaré a pesar de que con eso le desvelaba un pedazo de mí mismo. Pero era una información vital, y a mis catorce años, me parecía un precio bajo a cambio de conseguir mis objetivos―. Lo que hace en todo el día. Con quién va, con quién habla, a quién sonreí y a quién ignora. Todo.

Zabini soltó una carcajada.

―¿Ahora además de hongofílico eres acosador? ―se relamía ante el jugoso cebo, y para ser Zabini, me sorprendió que no se diera cuenta de la trampa―. Ooooh, el pequeño Nottie se ha enamorado.

―La odio ―escupí entonces con una rabia que me sorprendió―. La destrozaré hasta que no quede nada de su personalidad y después escupiré sobre ella.

―Que profundo ―se levantó y se puso una mano sobre el corazón―. Me has llegado hondo.

―¿Y bien?

―Investigaré ―se encogió de hombros y me miró―. Aunque antes iré a visitar a la bella dama a la que has rechazado tan duramente… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Lisa?

―Turpin. Es Ravenclaw ―admití.

―Eso, un nombre precioso ―suspiró soñadoramente―. ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

―Haz lo que digo y te lo contaré ―le respondí sin parar de andar, abriendo la puerta.

―¿Qué esperas conseguir con esto? ―me consiguió preguntar antes de que me fuera.

Volvía la cara ligeramente, lo suficiente para que viera mi macabra media sonrisa.

―Joderla ―contesté.

En los dos sentidos.

…

Ya había empezado cuarto curso, y mi desconcierto ante la forma de actuar de Tracey al final del curso pasado se había convertido en rabia. Había jugado conmigo como se juega con un juguete.

Cortó con Smith, de acuerdo, pero no volvió a acercarse. Coqueteaba con Malfoy y le sonreía a ese de quinto tan alto que no sabía quién era pero ya tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

Me daba igual lo que ella opinara. Se iba a enterar de quien era Theodore Nott.

Zabini tampoco se había dado cuenta de la trampa que le había formado, aunque era listo, más me valía añadir a los cálculos alguna jugada extraña del moreno.

De todas formas, Zabini iba a ir a hablar con Turpin, así que tenía un tiempo de maniobra. Calculaba que tardaría un par de horas en convencerla de que se relajara, y después el tiempo que estuvieran en el armario de las escobas del segundo piso.

Tres horas antes de que Zabini se pusiera a investigar.

Y pensaba aprovecharlas.

Tracey estaba hablando con Greengrass en el Gran Comedor, mientras comían, riéndose de una manera que me pareció estúpida. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado con indiferencia mientras captaba fragmentos de la conversación.

―…_Magia Negra del Corazón_ merece la pena, no tiene nada que ver con el título ―explicaba Tracey―. Es muy oscuro y el protagonista está buenísimo.

―¿Cómo sabes si está bueno si lo has visto? ―inquirió Greengrass con desdén. Lo que me pareció una pregunta muy sensata.

―Me lo imagino, para algo lo describen.

Le di un sorbo a mi zumo de calabaza, y me preparé cuando se levantaron. Con toda la discreción que pude, la agarré por la muñeca cuando pasaba por mi lado y tiré de ella hacia a mí. Me cayó encima con un grito ahogado y me apresuré a susurrarle al oído:

―Mañana a las cinco en la biblioteca. Al lado de la sección prohibida.

Greengrass la ayudó a estabilizarse y ella me lanzó una mirada altiva, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Yo sonreí. Estaba seguro de que acudiría.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

…

Al final Zabini no consiguió liarse con Turpin, y estuvo toda la noche lamentándose de que estaba perdiendo su encanto, hasta que Malfoy le lanzó una almohada, y al ver que no hacía efecto, probó con un_ silencius_.

Le había hecho tanta gracia ver a Zabini sin voz que todavía no había deshecho el hechizo, lo que dificultaba un poco mi plan.

―¿No crees que deberías deshacerlo ya? ―intenté convencerlo de camino a Transformaciones.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de asco.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que le pase a Zabini? ―me miró sospechosamente.

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente.

―Simplemente estoy harto de tenerlo dando vueltas a mi alrededor, haciéndome gestos y riéndose sin pronunciar ningún sonido.

Ya era todo un experto en mentiras, porque la verdad es que me hacía bastante gracia Zabini en ese estado. Simplemente, no me convenía.

―¿¡Quieres parar! ―se enfadó Malfoy entonces, harto de que Zabini no dejara de toquetearle el pelo.

Me tragué mi sonrisa. Al final de la mañana ya habría deshecho el hechizo.

…

Entré con paso lento a la biblioteca. Estaba casi vacía, probablemente por el deseo de todos de conocer a los nuevos visitantes. El Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba despertando mucha expectación; no había más que ver lo que trataba Malfoy de congraciarse con Victor Krum.

Recorrí con sigilo las estanterías y me detuve al divisarla apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pensativa. La falda del uniforme le quedaba corta, y yo sabía que no era porque no tuviera dinero para comprarse otra.

Todavía no me había visto, y yo esperé hasta escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Entonces, di un paso al frente.

Tracey se volvió y me miró, seria.

―Ya estás aquí.

―Ya estoy aquí.

―Has tardado.

―Tenía cosas que hacer.

―Entonces, ¿para qué me citas a esta hora?

―Quería hablar contigo.

―Podías haberlo hecho en otro momento en el que no fueras a llegar tarde.

―Prefería éste.

―¿Por qué?

―Eso es asunto mío.

―No si me incumbe.

―Haces muchas preguntas.

―Y tú no das ninguna respuesta.

Nos detuvimos y nos miramos fijamente, retándonos.

―¿De qué quieres hablar? ―cedió ella.

―De nosotros.

Percibí su nerviosismo.

―¿Nosotros?

Me acerqué paso a paso, como una serpiente acechando a su presa, relamiéndose de lo dulce que sabrá su carne.

Apoyé la mano en la pared, justo al lado de su rostro.

―Fuiste tú la que me besaste ―le recordé con la voz ronca.

―Y tú el que me respondiste ―me replicó, tensa y algo sonrojada.

Sonreí de lado.

―¿Quieres que te responda otra vez? ―y la besé.

Ella no hizo además de apartarse y yo le mordí el labio inferior. Durante unos minutos, todo se convirtió en lío de cuerpos y bocas, entremezclándose y acercándose, rodeando el uno al otro, como dos serpientes midiéndose, reconociéndose, admitiéndose como iguales.

Cuando noté su abandono, la forma en que su boca se dejaba arrastrar por la mía y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa, me aparté.

Tracey me miró confusa.

―Eres patética ―ronroneé entonces, imitando sus palabras de finales de tercero.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos, intentando adivinar mis intenciones.

―¿De verdad te crees que me gustas? ―le lancé un dardo envenenado directo al corazón―. ¿De verdad te crees que me engañas fingiendo interesante por otros? ―reí por lo bajo, siniestro―. ¿Acaso piensas que no sé qué dejaste a Smith por mí?

―¿A qué viene esto, Nott? ―su voz era fría.

―Viene a que no eres más que una niña altiva que piensa que todo gira a su son. Pero no te engañes, no me gustas. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Sólo quieren aprovechar que no tienes tantos reparos como otras, pero no les interesas. A ninguno.

―Déjame irme ―parecía un témpano de hielo profundamente dolido.

Lo que era, a fin de cuentas.

―Te he besado porque te dejas, no por me gustes ―terminé.

Ella me pegó una bofetada con tanta fuerza que tuve que retroceder.

―Hablas mucho de cómo me dejo yo ―estaba tan enfadada que le temblaba todo el cuerpo―. Pero no has mencionado ni una sola vez lo rendido que estás a mis pies. ¿Me estás llamando una cualquiera? Bien, porque tú eres mil veces peor, Nott. No sólo eres un cualquiera, sino que además, besas el suelo que piso. Puedes no admitirlo, pero eres mío.

―Te equivocas ―la contradije cuando estaba a punto de irse―. Tú eres mía.

No contestó y esperé un momento a que Zabini saliera de las sombras.

―Así que esto pretendías al pedirme información ―manifestó con tono festivo.

―Exactamente.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Theodore? ―esa fue la primera vez que Zabini me llamó por nombre.

―Asegurarme de que le cuentes a todo el mundo como rechazaron a Davis.

…

Así llegó el día del ridículo baile navideño del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Potter tenía más cara de tonto que habitualmente, y Malfoy estaba irritantemente irritante.

―Mi túnica de gala nos costó casi cincuenta galeones ―presumía día sí y día también.

―Vaya ―Zabini se hacía el asombrado―, casi tanto como les costaste tú. Y eso que la túnica será de mejor calidad.

Mi dolor de cabeza alcanzaba un punto alto al final de cada día, pero por suerte, el que Zabini ya hubiera extendido por todo el castillo la humillación de Tracey, poder ver su cara de odio, era de lo más gratificante.

No me di cuenta de que yo no era el único capaz de mover ficha.

Zabini acabó riéndose a mandíbula batiente al ver a Malfoy con su túnica de "cincuenta galeones", y restregándome que iría al baile con Tracey.

No me importaba ciertamente, porque sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, Zabini no le gustaba.

Yo no había tenido intención de ir, pero por alguna razón que todavía desconozco, acabé paseándome por los jardines. No sé si tenía intención de encontrármela, pero el caso es que fue ella la que me encontró a mí.

―¿Paseando? ―preguntó a mis espaldas.

Me volví lentamente y tuve que tragarme el aliento. Admito que estaba preciosa, con un vestido verde, largo y vaporoso, que le legaba a los pies y le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Para permitirle moverse con libertad, el vestido se abría a lo largo de su pierna derecha.

Tenía el pelo suelto y más rojo que nunca.

―Me apetecía tomar el aire.

―Claro ―una sonrisa peligrosa iluminaba sus labios, y una parte de mí sintió deseos de retroceder. No lo hice, por supuesto.

Se acercó a mí con pasos cortos, y vi que levaba tacones, pero no excesivamente altos, ya era lo suficiente ella. Cuando se colocó a mi altura vi que casi podía mirarme a los ojos sin alzar la cabeza, y que su mirada brillaba igual que la luna.

Y que, maldita fuera, había conseguido ponerme nervioso.

―Te veo un poco pálido, Nott, ¿seguro qué estás bien?

―Perfectamente.

―Entonces, ¿te importa si damos un paseo?

Me adelantó sin dejar de sonreír y me decidí a seguirla. ¿Qué podía hacerme al fin y al cabo?

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al lago, donde se detuvo y empezó a hablar con voz susurrante.

―No sé si te habrás enterado, pero últimamente ha corrido por el castillo un rumor de lo más humillante sobre mí.

―¿En serio?

Me miró.

―No te hagas el tonto, Theo ―ronroneó―. Ambos sabemos que todo es obra tuya.

Alcé una ceja.

―¿Y?

Ella se acercó a mí.

―Todavía no te lo he agradecido.

―¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Apoyó una mano en mi mejilla, que estaba fría por el aire congelado del exterior, y la acarició lentamente.

―Cierra los ojos.

Pronuncié la ceja que tenía alzada.

―Oh, vamos ―río― ¿qué crees que voy a hacerte, Nott? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Mi mirada se volvió sarcástica y mi orgullo pudo más que el sentido común. Cerré los ojos.

Su risa se volvió cristalina como las aguas del lago y su aliento me acarició el cuello cuando susurró las palabras de un hechizo.

Inmediatamente, el frío me mordió la piel y abrí los ojos, sobresaltado.

Tracey estaba delante, riéndose con ganas.

―Bonitos calzoncillos, Nott ―se burló.

No necesité mirar para abajo para saber que me había dejado en ropa interior.

―¿Quién es el patético ahora? ―sus ojos brillaron victoriosos mientras se alejaba de espaldas―. No te preocupes, Nott, en cuanto todo el mundo te vea de esa guisa, estaremos en paz.

Y se alejó a avisar a todos. Tenía que entrar pronto antes de resfriarme, y todo el mundo me vería. Me había engañado como a un estúpido.

Apreté los puños y ya no sentí rabia.

Sentí odio.

…

No volví a hablar con ella.

No la miraba, no la buscaba, no le daba importancia, no me fijaba en ella para nada. Era demasiado insignificante. O al menos eso quería creer.

Siempre había intentado desligarme del resto de las personas, ser indiferente a los demás. Crear lazos, de amistad, de amor, de comprensión, te hacía depender de otros. Te hacía débil. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a serlo.

Sin embargo, no había caído en que una chica retorcida e inteligente pudiera hacerme sentir algo. Y algo que era mucho peor que el amor y la amistad.

La odiaba. Y el odio crea sentimientos más fuertes que el amor que tanto prodigan los Gryffindors.

La parte buena (o mala, según se mirara) de todo este asunto, fue que mi relación con Zabini se hizo más estrecha, hasta el punto que llegó a enterarse de que Tracey era importante de una forma asquerosamente enfermiza para mí.

Y que Zabini lo supiera, significaban más problemas.

…

Sin embargo, toda mi supuesta indiferencia se desmoronó a principios de abril.

―¿No te cansas de mirarla? ―Zabini se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano al mío con una sonrisa burlona.

Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, desvié la mirada. Daba igual que el pelo le quedara especialmente bien ese día, yo no debía mirarla.

Ése fue el primer error.

…

―No podrás evitarla siempre ―Zabini seguía dando por saco.

―No podrás darme la lata siempre ―contraataqué sin despegar la mirada del libro de Encantamientos.

―Te está mirando.

―Pues que mire.

…

―Hacéis buena pareja ―todos los días era lo mismo.

―Te he dicho que cierres la boca, Zabini.

―Cómo me gusta cuando te pones agresivo, Nott ―rió―, es tan sexy. A lo mejor por eso te mira tanto.

―No me mira. No la miro. Déjame en paz.

―Pídele una cita ―siguió él, erre que erre.

―Me aburres.

―A ti te aburre todo.

―Zabini.

―¿Sí?

―Jódete.

…

―Me lo agradecerás toda la vida ―sonrió ampliamente asomándose a la habitación, donde yo leía tranquilamente un libro.

―No me digas ―continué indiferente.

―Oh, vamos, ¿no te pica la curiosidad?

―No mucho.

―Eres un cutre ―se sentó mi lado en la cama y enseñó todos los dientes al sonreír―. Ve a las orillas del lago, al lado del sauce, tienes una sorpresa.

Alcé una ceja.

―¿No tendrá relación con un Malfoy con aspecto de hurón?

Se echó a reír.

―No. Aunque ojalá.

―¿Entonces? ¿Es Davis? ―entrecerré los ojos con perspicacia.

―No lo sabrás si no vas ―se levantó con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, y salió de la habitación silbando.

Mierda.

…

Me encaminé hasta el lago con los pies pesados, maldiciendo a Zabini interiormente, y pensando que sería mucho más fácil dejarla plantada.

¿Por qué no podía?

Y allí estaba, como suponía. Con el pelo más rubio que rojo y expresión aburrida.

―Hola ―estaba incómoda, y yo no me molesté en responder al llegar a su altura, ya había hecho suficiente con ir hasta allí.

―Zabini me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo ―probó de nuevo.

―¿Ah, sí? ―alcé una ceja y me senté apoyando la espalda en el tronco del sauce―. Pues no tengo nada que decir.

Tracey cogió aire con fuerza.

―¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ―me encaró con fiereza.

―¿Qué deje el qué? ―repliqué con sarcasmo.

―¡Esta situación! ―abrió los brazos como para abarcarla―. Eres un rencoroso, Nott. Y no tienes derecho, con todo esto sólo demuestras que aquí el único patético y que no está a la altura para ser Slytherin eres tú.

―No te imaginas lo que me importa lo que opines.

―Si tan poco te importa, ¿por qué has venido? ¿Por qué te molestas en ignorarme? No eres tan superior a los demás como te crees.

―No me molesto en ignorarte, simplemente me eres indiferente ―sonreí de lado y la miré por primera vez a los ojos. Ella sonrió con superioridad.

―Admítelo. Te molestó lo que hice en la fiesta de Navidad. Te humillé, de acuerdo. Pero fuiste tú el que empezaste. Y si crees que te vengas ignorándome, que me va a afectar, te advierto que pierdes el tiempo.

Me puse en pie.

―Me importas lo mismo que un muggle con problemas digestivos ―siseé cerca de su boca.

―¿Y por qué te has molestado en venir?

Guardé silencio. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

―No podrás engañarte eternamente, Theodore.

Mi nombre en sus labios era una suave y horripilante tortura.

―Te odio ―susurré con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió.

―¿Ves cómo no te soy indiferente?

Ése fue el segundo error.

Y allí empezó todo. Los pocos planes que me quedaban, se desmoronaron.

…

Comenzamos a "salir" en quinto. Aunque ya desde el inicio estaba claro que no iba a salir bien.

Fue ella la que lo decidió todo, la que se atrevió a dar un paso que nos lanzaría al vacío.

Estábamos en la Sala Común terminando un trabajo de Astronomía en el que habíamos decidido ponernos juntos porque Malfoy me había dejado plantado por su nueva conquista de Ravenclaw y Zabini estaba muy entretenido con los encantos de una Hufflepuff. Y Pansy, con quien siempre iba Tracey, estaba peleada con ella por no sé qué historia extraña.

Y allí estábamos. A las doce de la noche hablando del movimiento de la Osa Mayor, sin nadie más en la sala y con el fuego de la chimenea iluminando el pergamino.

Fue algo extraño. Un momento al otro discutíamos sobre los efectos de la luna en la planta de Mandrágora, y al siguiente nos habíamos mirado y comenzado a besarnos.

No nos besábamos desde Navidad de cuarto, y era enero de quinto. Más de un año.

Pero fue cómo si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Ambos éramos un poco más expertos y nos atrevíamos a ir otro poco más allá. La tumbé sobre el sofá y cerré los ojos.

Cuando comencé a desabrocharle la camisa un extraño carraspeo sonó a nuestras espaldas, escalofriantemente parecido al de Umbridge:

―Ejem, ejem.

Nos separamos de inmediato, y me volví con irritación hacia el inoportuno o inoportuna que nos había interrumpido.

Y que no podía ser otro que Zabini.

―¿Con qué acabando un trabajo? ―rió divertido.

―Muérete ―gruñí con rabia mientras Tracey se ajustaba la camisa y se volvía a abrochar los botones.

―Cuanto amor veo en el aire ―puso tono trágico―. ¿Tan fácilmente me rechazas, Theodoreeeee?

―No montes una escena, Zabini ―cortó Tracey con burla. Había recuperado el aplomo.

―Sólo iba a preguntar si me dejabais unirme ―se hizo el dolido―. Pero ya veo que me rechazáis; me arrancáis el corazón del pecho, al que le cuelgan venas y la sangre se derrama por el suelo. Después cogéis unas tijeras y empezáis a cortarlo, pero como es músculo cuesta mucho y tenéis que darle mordiscos…

―Ugh, para ya, y no seas macabro ―se estremeció ella con una mueca de asco.

―Sólo describía lo que le hacéis a mi corazón malherido.

―Jamás le haría eso a tu corazón, créeme. Ni a ninguna otra parte de tu cuerpo.

―¿Y qué me harías? ―se insinuó.

La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarme.

―Zabini. Piérdete. Ya.

―Me encanta cuando te pones celoso ―guiñó un ojo y volvió escaleras arriba. No sin antes soltar otro estúpido comentario―. No hagáis cosas de mayores, que mañana me tengo que sentar ahí.

Tracey miró con una ceja alzada como Zabini se largaba y luego soltó una carcajada.

―Que anti climático ―suspiró divertida.

―No le veo la gracia ―me mosqueé.

―Bueno, es que tú no tienes sentido del humor.

Tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien.

―¿Continuamos? ―exclamé bruscamente.

Ella me estudió con fijeza antes de que su sonrisa se tornara maliciosa.

―Tengo sueño. Mejor otro día, ¿de acuerdo? ―recogió todas sus cosas y subió las escaleras con lentitud, bajo mi mirada atónita y con furia contenida.

Lo había hecho sólo para joderme.

Y lo peor es que lo había conseguido.

…

Así empezaron nuestros encuentros espontáneos. Detrás de una estatua, en un aula vacía, en un baño. Cualquier lugar estaba bien para unos cuantos besos apresurados y la silenciosa promesa de que habría más al día siguiente.

Zabini, por supuesto, estaba metido de lleno.

―¿Vas a verla? ―me preguntaba cada vez que salía de la habitación sin ninguna explicación.

―¿A qué si no? ―respondía aburrido.

―¡Llévate protección! ―me gritaba por detrás.

Nunca le hacía caso, aunque siempre la llevara en el bolsillo. Y así, con las palabras de Zabini en la nuca, llegaba al lugar pactado, si habíamos pactado alguno, y me recibía su sonrisa.

…

―Me estás abandonando ―se quejaba Zabini.

―Tampoco es que antes te hiciera mucho caso ―replicaba.

Y se reía. Él siempre se reía.

…

―Hoy has tardado ―me dijo una vez Tracey, sentada encima del lavabo con las piernas cruzadas.

―Flitwick me ha entretenido.

―Que inoportuno ―hizo un puchero y me cogió de la corbata para acercarme más a ella―. Vas a tener que compensármelo.

…

El día que mi padre me envió una carta avisándome de que las cosas se pondría serias, de que pensara en mi madre y estuviera preparado para cuando me tuviera que unir a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, me invadió una rabia fría y ciega, y fui a nuestro encuentro con la mirada cubierta de rojo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―me dijo nada más verme.

No respondí. La agarré de la cintura y le planté un beso oscuro, lleno de ira y odio. Tracey respondió. Ella me entendía, me comprendía, no necesitaba darle explicaciones.

Creo que fue por eso que cuando me separé de su boca, necesitado de aire, el rojo se convirtió en lágrimas. Y empecé a llorar en su hombro.

Fue la primera vez que lloré delante de alguien desde los tres años. Desde el día que mataron a mi madre ante mis narices.

…

A veces los celos nos cegaban a los dos.

―¿Estabas ligando con esa? ―me preguntó una vez que me vio hablando con Lisa Turpin. A pesar de su estudiada indiferencia, pude leer su molestia con claridad meridiana.

Sonreí.

―Sí ―dije para hacerla rabiar.

―Es patética ―espetó con desdén.

―Estás celosa ―me regodeé.

Ella se sacudió el pelo.

―¡Más quisieras!

Y me reía de ella con ganas. Era una de las pocas personas capaz de hacerme reír.

…

La vez que la vi coqueteando con Smith, su ex novio, el corazón se me pudrió un poco más.

―¿Has disfrutado con ese? ―siseé en cuanto estuvimos a solas.

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Ya estás pensando en volver con Smith?

Ella estudió mi postura tensa, mis manos cerradas en puños, mi mirada fría. Y se rió.

―¿Estás celoso?

―No.

Qué patético era. Sobre todo porque el enfado se disolvió en humo cuando, aún riendo, se puso de puntillas para besarme.

…

Nos peleábamos. Pero nos reconciliábamos. Me encantaban nuestras reconciliaciones.

―Eres tan estúpido ―su frialdad era palpable, apoyada contra un pupitre en una clase vacía.

―¿Te crees capaz de llamarme estúpido? No he sido yo el que ha humillado a Lisa en público porque me ha preguntado la hora ―amplié mi sonrisa. La verdad es que me había encantado que lo hiciera.

―Esa quiere mucho más que la hora de ti ―se enfurruñó.

―¿Y? Nosotros no tenemos una relación ―le recordé con malicia.

Tracey se separó del escritorio y se acercó a mí.

―Es posible ―se sujetó a mis hombros y me susurró en la oreja―: Pero eres mío, Theodore. Que no se te olvide.

Y así empezaban nuestras reconciliaciones.

…

―¿Todavía no te has acostado con ella? ―continuó molestando Zabini un día cualquiera. Ya a finales de curso.

―No.

―¿Y a qué esperas?

La verdad es que era una buena pregunta.

…

―Para, para ―jadeó separándose de mi boca.

Me quedé a cuadros. La irritación se abrió paso hasta mí.

―¿Por qué?

―Necesito aire.

Me quedé tenso. Furioso. Enfadado.

Estábamos en el cuarto de los chicos de quinto, solos, ella no tenía camisa y yo no tenía ni camisa ni pantalones.

―¿Piensas dejarlo ahí? ―me cabreé.

―Yo… ―se atragantó―. Theodore, tú…

―Dilo de una vez ―solté con mal talante.

Ella me miró, molesta.

―Si lo hacemos, ¿cambiará algo?

Solté aire.

―No.

―¿Seguiremos como hasta ahora?

―Sí.

―¿Quieres hacerlo?

―Sí.

―¿Te mueres de ganas?

―Sí.

―¿Me odias?

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me habían pillado completamente desprevenido. Entendía lo que se ocultaba tras esa pregunta.

Lo nuestro nunca fue el amor de los libros épicos. No fueron besos tiernos ni miradas cariñosas. Lo nuestro era mucho más que simples palabras cursis susurradas bajo la luna llena.

Algo en mi corazón de hielo se derritió un poco.

―Sí ―contesté.

Y comenzamos allí dónde lo habíamos dejado.

…

―Estás colado por ella ―exclamó Zabini con simplicidad, mientras sentados en la biblioteca, yo leía un libro y él ligaba con las estudiosas de por ahí.

―Ésa de ahí te ha devuelto el guiño ―afirmé sin cambiar de postura.

―Todas me adoran aunque lo disimulen, y no cambies de tema. Estás loco por Davis.

―Eres un pesado, Zabini.

Rió.

―Es parte de mi encanto.

…

―Mañana se terminará el curso ―me dijo el día antes a que todo (todo) acabara.

―Sí ―respondí. Estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho desnudo, y yo le acariciaba la curvatura de la espalda.

―¿Te acordarás de mí? ―siempre se ponía vulnerable en estas situaciones.

―No. Me liaré con otra.

―Al menos sólo será una ―se burló.

Y nos besamos. Ambos sabíamos que la recordaría en todo momento.

Creo que fueron los meses que más cerca estuve de tocar el cielo.

…

Pasé un verano de lo más estúpido. Parecía un adolescente normal, esperando las cartas de Tracey con un ansia desconocida. Por un momento, casi podía sentirme normal. Uno más. Pero sabía que no era más que una ilusión.

Yo no podría ser normal.

A mitad de agosto, sin embargo, la ilusión se esfumó. Tracey dejó de escribirme. Y decidí que si ella me había olvidado, yo la olvidaría también.

…

Cuando nos volvimos a ver estaba más alta, más morena, y más lejana. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando me vio besando a Greengrass.

Yo me regodeé en él y acompañé a mi primera novia oficial al compartimento.

Disfruté haciéndole daño. Era mi forma de ser. Y significaba que no me era indiferente.

…

Y así empezó sexto curso. Lleno de problemas e inconvenientes. Con un Malfoy al principio muy gallito, pero que se fue marchitando conforme se daba cuenta que servir al Señor Tenebroso, no era juego de niños.

El humor de Zabini era todavía más ácido que habitualmente, y Tracey no se molestó en intentar hablarme.

Así pasó sexto curso, lleno de besos que no sentía y miradas furtivas hacia alguien que pasaba de mí.

Hasta ese día.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―cerró la ducha de los vestuarios y me miró fijamente, sorprendida. No se molestó en intentar cubrirse y a mí se me secó la garganta.

―¿Y tú? ―la voz me salió ronca y traté de desviar la vista. Sin éxito.

―He preguntado primero ―se apoyó en la pared y me miró enfadada.

―Y yo segundo.

―Quien pregunta primero tiene derecho a que le contesten primero.

―¿Según quién? ―alcé una ceja.

―Según yo, así que contesta.

Apoyé un hombro en el marco de la puerta, y crucé las piernas para que no se notara "nada".

―Estaba buscando a Malfoy ―las palabras me salieron forzadas; allí empezaba a hacer mucho calor.

―Bulstrode ha estropeado nuestra ducha ―admitió ella al cabo de un momento.

―¿Y te vienes aquí? ―mi incredulidad era palpable.

Se encogió de hombros.

―No conozco otro sitio mejor.

―Pídele consejo a Zabini, si le dejas ducharse contigo, te encuentra un montón de sitios.

―¿No te pondrías celoso? ―sonrió de lado.

Esbocé una sonrisa oscura.

―Por si lo habías olvidado, tengo novia.

Su sonrisa desapareció súbitamente.

―Cierto, si me disculpas, tengo que terminar de ducharme ―se dio la vuelta, pero yo me adelanté un paso y la agarré de un brazo para obligarla a girarse.

―¿No serás tú las que estás celosa? ―susurré cerca de su cara.

―No me vengas con tonterías, Nott ―sus ojos eran rendijas―. Fuiste tú el que decidió acabar con todo sin siquiera una palabra y empezar a salir con esa.

Su voz destilaba veneno. Mi risa sin alegría resonó por todo el cubículo.

―No es por nada, pero creo que fuiste tú la que dejó de escribirme ―solté.

Se hizo el silencio, y me maldecí por dentro por haber dicho aquello, haberme mostrado vulnerable. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerme perder el control de esa manera.

―Así que era eso ―su mirada se relajó un poco―. No te escribí porque no quisiera, mis padres me prohibieron mandar cartas el resto del verano porque me encontraron preservativos en el cajón.

La verdad nos calló a los dos como el agua caliente que, me daba cuenta, caía sobre nosotros sin misericordia.

No pude evitarlo, estaba demasiado cerca. La besé. Ella me respondió.

Y todo volvió a tomar un sentido.

…

Yo seguí con Greengrass. Ella no volvió a hablarme.

Pero había veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y nos mirábamos fijamente. Entonces, yo sonreía levemente y me acercaba más a mi "novia". Eso le fastidiaba. Y a mí me gustaba fastidiarla. Me hacía sentir vivo.

Y todo se mantuvo en silencio, en miradas secretas y sonrisas fugaces. Hasta el desastre.

―¿Te has acostado con Davis? ―me soltó Daphne de sopetón. No me molesté en levantar la vista del libro que leía en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

―Técnicamente, no nos hemos acostado. Lo hicimos en el baño ―repliqué.

Daphne apretó los puños.

―Eres un gilipollas, Theodore Nott.

Entonces alcé la mirada y esbocé una sonrisa negra, horrible y llena de odio.

―¿Yo? Daphne, sé sincera, has sido tú la que te has tirado a medio Hogwarts a mis espaldas. No te hagas la víctima. No eres más que una cualquiera que juega a la sofisticación. Te los tiras a todos, disfrutas de ello. Porque no te llena nada más. No eres más que una muñeca con cara bonita.

La bofetada resonó por toda la sala.

―No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así ―su voz era fría, y entendí que sólo me había pegado para darle el final al espectáculo que observaba toda la Sala Común.

A pesar del escozor del bofetón, la satisfacción burbujeaba dentro de mí. Podía sentir su pena y su humillación. Su miedo a que lo que decía fuera cierto. Sufría. Y yo bebía de su sufrimiento como los vampiros beben sangre.

…

Mi relación con Tracey volvió a ser la misma de quinto. O al menos esa era la intención.

Pero en marzo de sexto, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado como para que todo permaneciera igual.

El mundo apestaba a miedo, y rodeaba a los Slytherins que, cómo nosotros, tenían una decisión que tomar.

Tracey era mucho más fría, más altiva, más seria. A mí se me había abierto una puerta llena de deseos oscuros y palabras escritas con sangre.

Eso había provocado el desastre.

…

Jadeaba encima de su piel mientras le llenaba el cuello de besos, en el baño perdido de Myrtle la Llorona. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y la acerqué más. Le mordí el hombro.

Tracey soltó algo parecido a una exclamación.

―Espera ―me exigió revolviéndose.

No le hice caso. No la escuchaba, la acerqué más, con fuerza, con brusquedad. Sólo pensaba en una cosa, y no era precisamente tierna.

―¡Espera! ¡Me haces daño! ―me apartó de un empujón y me miró atónita.

Entonces me fijé en la marca rojiza, con los bordes sangrantes, que le había dejado mi mordisco.

―¿En qué estabas pensando? ―preguntó.

No fui capaz de decirle que la imaginaba retorciéndose de dolor en un charco de sangre.

…

El día que me enteré que era mestiza todo pareció desmoronarse.

―Has venido ―acababa de entrar por la puerta del aula de Pociones, dónde nos solíamos ver los viernes.

―Sí ―no me levanté ni hice otro movimiento que no fuera el de mirarla.

―Pensé que no lo harías.

No contesté, no tenía nada que decir.

―Por lo que dice Parkinson de mí.

Al ver que seguía callado se acercó hasta detenerse en frente, separados por un pupitre.

―Lo has oído, ¿no?

Separé los labios.

―Sí.

―¿Entonces?

―Quería que tú lo confirmaras.

Ella cogió aire y me miró a los ojos.

―Sí. Soy mestiza.

Me levanté, y empecé a andar hacia la salida.

―¿No vas a decir nada? ―me reclamó a mis espaldas.

―¿Qué quieres que diga? O mejor dicho, ¿qué esperas que diga?

―Turpin es mestiza ―proclamó con rabia, como aferrándose a un clavo ardiente―. ¿Por qué que lo sea yo es diferente?

―Turpin no es Slytherin ―dije lentamente―. Tú sí.

Casi la sentí temblar.

―¿Y?

―Significa que no deberías estar aquí. No te lo mereces.

En realidad, no lo tenía tan claro. Pero sabía que eso le dolería, y yo quería que sufriera. Quería que me odiara tanto como yo la odiaba a ella. Que deseara mi muerte pero a la vez, no pudiera realizarla. Quería que nos unieran los mismos lazos.

Quería beber de su sufrimiento como ella bebía de mi dependencia.

Tracey no dijo nada. Yo tampoco añadí más.

…

Decir Slytherin era decir un todo.

Aunque el resto de las casas nos tacharan de ambiciosos y traicioneros, de capaces de todo con tal de conseguir de nuestros fines. Slytherin era nuestra casa. Dónde estábamos todos.

Slytherin era símbolo de unidad.

Hasta que el miedo comenzó a corromperla, igual que a todos los que estábamos en ella.

Mi destino estaba escrito en piedra desde el momento que el Señor Tenebroso llegó al poder; igual que el de Malfoy, el de Crabbe y Goyle, el de Pansy. No teníamos opción.

El de Tracey se escribió sólo cuando todos se enteraron de quién era. De dónde venía.

La unidad, la casa, ya se estaba desmoronando. No hubo consuelo para ella.

Tampoco hubo oportunidad para mí.

…

Dumbledore había muerto. Eso es lo que se susurraba en las esquinas, en los corredores, entre las estatuas y en mitad de los pasillos. Albus Dumbledore, el gran mago, el único capaz de parar al Señor Tenebroso, había muerto. Y no lo había matado Malfoy.

Así terminó el curso. Con la muerte en nuestro pasado y la guerra en nuestro futuro.

En Slytherin nadie comentaba mucho el hecho, tal vez teníamos miedo de que por el simple de hecho de murmurar una opinión, se decidieran a meterte en Azkaban. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros.

Tracey se había pasado el resto del curso marginada, y ella tampoco había hecho ningún intento de volver a integrarse. Aquel día, el último día que nos veríamos, en el tren, todo cambió. No lo planeé, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía opción. No podía irme sin despedirme, y sabía que no volvería a Hogwarts.

Cuando sonó el pitido de que habíamos llegado y el tren frenó, todos nos levantamos entre el barullo y nos dirigimos a la salida. Acababa de poner un pie en el andén, cuando la vi.

Parecía más frágil, más pequeña que antes. Pero a la vez mucho más fuerte.

―Hola ―me saludó mirándome con intensidad.

No quería hablar.

―Hola ―las palabras, como siempre que estaba con ella, salieron solas.

―Espero… que pases unas buenas vacaciones ―la conversación era vacía. Ninguno de los dos íbamos a pasar unas buenas vacaciones, estaba claro.

No pensaba seguir jugando a su juego.

―Estás diciendo tonterías.

Los ojos le brillaron más, como si hubiera estado esperando que le replicara algo del estilo en cualquier momento y se alegrara de oírlas.

―Entonces, cállame ―se acercó un paso y alzó la cabeza. Levanté una ceja. ¿Lo decía en serio? Tal vez sí que quería una despedida de la de los libros

La agarré de la cintura, sin importarme los cientos de transeúntes que nos rodeaban, y la besé. El beso distó mucho de ser una despedida de libro romántica. Fue desesperado, hambriento. Fue un oasis perdido en la mitad del desierto para el viajero sin agua.

Cuando nos separamos, jadeantes, y nos miramos a los ojos, pensé que nuestra relación podía no ser perfecta y tener mil altibajos. Pero era _nuestra_.

―Adiós, Theodore ―susurró sobre mi boca.

―Adiós, Tracey ―respondí alejándola.

Ésa fue la última vez que la vi pura. O todo lo pura que podía ser una Slytherin.

…

Lo intenté.

Una y otra vez.

Hice todo lo que se esperaba de mí. Superé las expectativas y resulté ser un mortífago ejemplar. No un cobarde como Malfoy, no un adorador como Bellatrix, no un canta mañanas como Greyback, no un mimado como Snape.

Tal vez, en eso consistía mi lugar en esta enorme secta. En ser el mejor de todos. El que disfrutaba matando y se relamía con el sufrimiento de los demás.

No me malinterpretes, a muchos también le gustaba matar, y a otros simplemente les daba igual. Pero beber de los gritos de tu víctima, saborear los últimos y agónicos instantes de su vida, era fascinante.

El estertor del cuerpo antes de la muerte, la cara contorsionada por el dolor, los ojos suplicantes, sentir el poder que fluye por todo tu cuerpo al saber que lo dominas por completo. Que su vida está en tus manos.

Y que puedes acabar con ella en un instante.

Pero a pesar de ello, de mis recientes descubiertas aptitudes como asesino, de mí vida entre los mortífagos, de los cambios que se habían producido en el mundo mágico; no podía evitar pensar en ella.

Siempre en ella.

…

La volví a ver en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Había pasado un año. Estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, y yo acababa de matar a uno de la Orden del Fénix que estaba atacándome, no me molesté en mirar quién era. Tenía los huesos del rostro marcados de lo delgada que estaba, las ojeras le rodeaban los ojos y estaba llena de polvo y suciedad, con el pelo enredado y la ropa echa un desastre.

Pero estaba allí.

Cuando se acercó paso a paso hacia a mí, no me moví. Me limité a contemplarla, sin expresión, a observar su avance hacia a mí.

Se detuvo a dos pasos y nos miramos a los ojos. Entonces, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Me echó los brazos al cuello y emitió un sonido entre risa y sollozo, yo le devolví el abrazo. Olvidando por un instante cuerpos mutilados, cadáveres pudriéndose en las puertas del Castillo, el Avada Kedavra que tenía siempre en la punta de la lengua.

De nuevo, mis planes se habían disuelto en cenizas.

―Te estaba buscando ―dijo en cuanto nos separamos.

―Ya me has encontrado ―hice notar.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya lo veo ―me aferró la mano con fuerza y empezó a tirar de mí a la salida―. Vámonos, todavía estamos a tiempo de abandonar este infierno.

Me paré en seco.

―No pienso irme ―brusco, firme. No tenía sentido andarse por las ramas.

Me miró atónita.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué?

―Porque pienso matarlos a todos ―susurré con una sonrisa tan torcida como mi vida―. Pienso hacer que sufran como jamás imaginaron.

Y Tracey, que siempre me había entendido, me lanzó una mirada llena de asco.

―Eres estúpido. ¿Pretendes dejar que te maten por tu enfermiza obsesión de hacer daño a la gente?

―Sí.

Se soltó.

―Entonces, Theodore Nott, que te den. Porque yo no estoy dispuesta a que me maten por un imbécil.

…

Cuando terminó la batalla, dos aurores me llevaron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Para juzgarme, para arrestarme, para decirme que había sido malo. Ellos eran los buenos, habían ganado la guerra. Ya no tenían que molestarse en entendernos. Simplemente, se hacían los héroes, tachándonos de villanos. Se creen poseedores de la verdad absoluta, piensan que no somos más que un grupo de asesinos sin fin ni principios.

Pero se equivocan.

Somos mucho más de lo que ellos creen. Tal vez incluso más que lo que nosotros creemos.

Porque los mortífagos también somos héroes. Héroes vestidos de negro con máscaras de plata, pero dispuesto a matar y a morir por sus ideales.

¿Por qué están tan seguros de que son ellos los que llevan la razón? ¿Nunca se pararon a mirarlo desde nuestro punto de vista?

No, claro que no. Son demasiado perfectos.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre las ironías de la vida, arrastrado por esos dos aurores, la vi. Su cuerpo, inerte, estaba tendido en el suelo al lado de los demás cadáveres. Al principio creí que mis ojos me engañaban, pero después la verdad me cayó encima como una masa.

Creía que al menos ella estaría a salvo.

Me solté de los aurores sin mucha dificultad, pues ya habían bajado la guardia, y corrí hacia ella. Me embargaba una desesperación desconocida y un odio hacia todo y todos inconmensurable.

Me arrodillé a su lado y comprobé su estado. Respiraba débilmente y su pulso era débil, pero estaba viva. Seguía viva.

Más tarde me enteré que la habían pillado intentando ir al bosque prohibido y le habían hecho estallar la estatua de la fuente de _Bill el Gordo_ para detenerla, pero "por accidente" le había caído en la cabeza un fragmento de piedra y había caído en coma.

Por tiempo indefinido.

Ese tiempo se alargó de forma interminable. Pero hubo algo, hay algo, que hace que siga esperando, día a día, a que abra los ojos.

A pesar de lo que dijo, no se fue. Se quedó en la batalla.

Cuando despierte… le preguntaré por qué.

…

…

Mi voz se extingue y un prolongado silencio se abre paso en la habitación. Zabini da una larga calada a su cigarro antes de dejarlo en el cenicero y dignarse a empezar a hablar.

―Interesante ―paladea las sílabas―. No sabía que había pasado todo eso entre vosotros.

―No sabes muchas cosas ―apunto.

Él se echa a reír.

―Sé más cosas de las que crees, mi querido amigo ―expulsa el humo del cigarro por la nariz con una sonrisa ladeada―. Una de ellas, estoy seguro que te mueres por saber.

―¿En serio? ―replico con indiferencia, reclinándose en el sillón rojo en el que estoy sentado, en frente de la chimenea que compone mi casa.

―Por supuesto, pero antes de darte esa jugosa información, me gustaría que me contaras unas cuantas cosas a cambio.

―Como siempre ―esbozo una sonrisa torcida, recordando, y me enciendo un cigarro.

―Como siempre ―coincide―. En primer lugar, me gustaría saber cómo te libraste de Azkaban ―me traspasa con la mirada―. Estuviste en primera línea en la guerra, y no del lado de los _buenos_.

El veneno del tabaco se me mete en el cuerpo y me siento lleno de putrefacción. Ahora la nicotina y la dependencia son la única forma de que consiguiera sentirme así; matar lo tengo vetado.

―Soborné al Ministerio ―declaro con calculada frialdad―. No me costó mucho; por muchas reformas que hagan siguen siendo un sistema corrupto y con preferencias hacia los sangre limpia. Eso no desaparece de un día para otro. Gasté casi toda mi herencia, pero soy libre.

―¿Por eso has estado todo este tiempo desaparecido? ¿Por eso te casas con Greengrass? ―inquiere, perspicaz como siempre―. ¿Para hacerte con su dinero y ahorrarte el tener que trabajar?

―Es una sola pregunta por información, Zabini ―le recuerdo, apagando la mitad del cigarro que queda en el cenicero. Ya me he contaminado suficiente hoy.

Pienso que protestará, pero se me ha olvidado lo retorcido que es. Estira su sonrisa un poco más, que continúa siendo tan falsa y tan cínica como siempre, pero con un matiz amargo y oscuro que antes no tenía. Al fin y al cabo, la guerra no has marcado a todos.

A unos más que a otros.

―Es sobre _ella_ ―no necesita especificar, ambos sabemos perfectamente a quién se refiere. Y me doy cuenta de que no ha venido aquí a improvisar, como siempre hacía. Lo tiene todo calculado y planeado, mucho mejor que yo, y entonces me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto hemos cambiado ambos.

Zabini ya no deja nada al azar. Yo soy un poco más espontáneo.

―Sabes que puedo llamar a San Mungo sin necesidad de pasar por ti, ¿no? ―me cruzo de piernas.

―Pero entonces perdería toda la gracia.

Río entre dientes, porque, qué demonios, tiene razón. Somos Slytherins, esto es parte de nosotros. ¿Qué gracia tendría el juego si no le diera una oportunidad a mi rival?

―He estado todo este tiempo desaparecido porque todas mis relaciones habíais tenido algo que ver en la guerra, no quería que me relacionaran más. Sin hablar de que quería que mi cara estuviera desaparecida un tiempo.

―¿Un tiempo? Han sido tres años, mi querido Theodore ―ríe.

―El necesario.

Alza una ceja. Vuelvo a recordárselo.

―Respondo a tu pregunta, me das información.

Su sonrisa roza lo lascivo.

―Es sobre su estado ―se nota que disfruta de lo lindo, y yo empiezo a irritarme.

―¿Te pone joderme?

―¿En qué sentido?

Me inclino sobre mis rodillas.

―En el que prefieras ―sé que lo he desconcertado. Zabini se ríe, como siempre.

―Es tentador, Nott. Pero prefiero que respondas a mi segunda pregunta.

Suspiro.

―No me caso con Daphne por el dinero, al menos no totalmente.

―¿Entonces? Creía que ibas a esperarla ―indaga.

―Respuesta por información, Zabini. No te escapes.

Me guiña un ojo.

―No se te pasa una ¿eh?

Espero. Sé que contestará y no tengo nada más que decir.

―Ha despertado ―acaba confesando.

Tenso las manos que he apoyado sobre las rodillas y siento el cuerpo frío y caliente a la vez. Me da un vuelvo un corazón, y reprimo todas esas emociones con asco. No pienso permitir que me haga sentir así por sólo una mención suya.

―Bien ―digo con la voz un poco más ronca que habitualmente.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Y bien qué? ―estoy perdiendo los estribos. La información me ha afectado.

―Responde.

―Ya me has dicho toda la información.

―¿Eso crees?

Lo miro, y sé que no miente aunque sus ojos negros brillen de diversión y su boca tenga una curvatura perversa. Supongo que lo conozco, por mucho que me pese. Y que quizás incluso seamos amigos. Sé que no me mentiría con algo así… y sé que tras esa aparente calma y diversión está tan tenso como yo.

―Que vaya a esperarla no significa que no pueda casarme con otra. Mi concepto de esperar no tiene nada que ver con el resto de la gente.

―¿Por qué te casas con Greengrass, en realidad?

―¿Te tengo que repetir siempre que es información por respuesta?

―Es una información poderosa, me debes tres preguntas por ella.

Nos medimos con la mirada.

―Porque no voy a encontrar una candidata mejor.

―¿Ni siquiera ella?

―No.

―Eso no contaba como pregunta.

Bufo. Típico de Zabini.

―¿La quieres?

Pienso cuidadosamente la respuesta. Voy a ser sincero por una vez, a cambio tendrá que decírmelo. De todas formas, ¿para qué son los secretos si no para contarlos?

―No ―mi respuesta es seca y concisa. No veo porque tengo que darle más explicaciones, ya he respondido a tres preguntas.

Alzo la mirada, que la había clavado en la mesa redonda, de madera, que hay en el centro de la estancia, y lo miro a los ojos, esperando.

―No se acuerda de nada ―confiesa.

…

No es que no se acuerde de nada. Zabini sólo ha querido suavizarlo.

Es que está loca.

Desequilibrada, inestable, confusa mental, perdida. Cómo quieras llamarlo, el caso es que todo se resume en una sola palabra. Loca.

Cuando entro en su habitación y la veo tumbada en la cama del fondo, mirando por la ventana, es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

El ambiente de San Mungo es opresivo, dónde se encuentran los afectados por hechizos es triste, y blanco, todo blanco. Odio el blanco, aunque la tristeza ajena no me afecte. He sufrido demasiada propia.

Tiene el pelo casi hasta la cintura, más pálido y rubio que la última vez que vine a verla, su piel también está clara, casi translúcida, y los ojos los tiene perdidos y apagados. La chispa de malicia que los encendía ha desaparecido.

Zabini y yo nos acercamos. Tracey, en un principio, no se mueve, pero cuando Zabini se arrodilla al lado de la cabecera de la cama y susurra, bajo pero firme, su nombre, ella se vuelve y lo mira.

―Blaise ―murmura pestañeando, recordándome ligeramente a Luna Lovegood. Después sus ojos se desvían hacia mí y el corazón me da un desagradable vuelco―. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Si tuviera un corazón que romperse, lo habría hecho en este instante.

…

Está atardeciendo cuando termino de contárselo todo.

Los sanadores nos han recomendado que es mejor que se lo tome con calma, que descubra las cosas por sí misma, que es mejor para su salud. Pero sinceramente, su salud me da igual. Lo único que quiero es que me recuerde, que me reconozca, que admita que desea tocarme con las mismas ansias que yo a ella.

Pero Tracey me mira con la misma mirada perdida de antes y sólo dice:

―Vaya.

Me tenso.

―¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Parece confusa.

―No ―contesta.

Aprieto los puños y echo la cabeza atrás. Me fijo entonces en el cielo y me doy cuenta que ya debería estar preparándome para la boda. Suspiro y me levanto dispuesto a irme. No la mira. Ni me despido. ¿Para qué, si para ella no soy más que un desconocido?

Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de darle la espalda, Tracey me coge de la mano con tanta fuerza como si yo fuera un salvavidas en mitad de una tormenta en pleno océano.

―Cuéntame más cosas ―diría que suplica si no fuera porque ella, incluso en ese estado, es incapaz de suplicar.

Tiene los ojos abiertos e inocentes al mundo, pero muy al fondo, su yo Slytherin, su parte verde y sibilina, brilla con la fuerza del hielo.

Tras un instante de duda, me siento de nuevo y reanudo mi relato, hablándole de cosas que me he saltados, perfilando detalles, comentando anécdotas. Tracey bebe de mis palabras.

Y paso allí la noche, dejando plantada a mi prometida el día de boda. Sentado al lado de una chica loca.

Por una vez, no me importa que hay echado a perder mis planes.

…

_"Supongo que soy inmoral. Nunca me ha molestad hacer daño a otros para conseguir mis objetivos, e incluso lo he disfrutado, hasta casi hacerme adicto a esa sensación. Quién se las da de tener una ética intachable, de no querer hacer daño a nadie y mucho menos disfrutarlo, miente. El poder que se siente al tener la felicidad de otro entre tus manos, aplastarla lentamente y ver cómo se retuerce de dolor al son de tu risa macabra. Todo eso es parte de cada uno de nosotros. Puede que haya de los que se sientan culpable y tengan demasiada conciencia para hacerlo continuamente, pero siempre desearan recuperar esa sensación tan adictiva. Tal vez inconscientemente, quizás lo nieguen, pero todos lo habrán hecho y deseado alguna vez. Es la naturaleza del ser humano. Por eso, lo que nos diferencia a unos y a otros, lo que nos separa, no es ser buenos o malos, no es ser sangre pura o sangre sucia, si no aceptar la oscuridad que llevas dentro o no aceptarla. Y precisamente los que lo asumimos, saboreamos el odio en lengua y acariciamos el dolor ajeno con la punta de los dedos, somos libres._

_Así que puede que los leones sean los héroes, las águilas las estrategas y los tejones la maquinaria, pero las serpientes somos la libres._

_Slytherin es superior al resto de las casas, no por astucia o pureza de sangre, si no porque aceptamos que la oscuridad es parte de nosotros._

_Pueden encerrarnos en Azkaban, juzgarnos, insultarnos y señalarnos con el dedo por no haber sido una pieza más de su puzle perfecto, pero no nos quitaran esa libertad que sólo nos pertenece a nosotros._

_Es precisamente por eso que no puedo dejarla._

_¿Lo entiendes, Blaise Zabini?_

_Es mucho más que amor u odio, que un solo sentimiento hacia una sola persona. Creo que la quiero, y que la odio, creo que ella me saca mi oscuridad._

_Ella me hace libre._

_No voy a ir a la boda._

_Puedes darle recuerdos a la novia._

_Theodore Nott"_

Blaise Zabini se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y esbozó una sonrisa lasciva. _"Típico de Nott, entregar una carta de renuncia un día después de la boda"._

Salió de su casa con una sonrisa confiada, pensando en si Daphne estaría en su casa y se sentiría lo suficientemente destrozada para dejarle un sitio en su cama.

Diría que había un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades.

* * *

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os merecéis un premio ^^._

_No me gusta nada como me ha quedado, pero todo sea por Glimmer Black. Se lo debía, así que ¡aquí tienes!_ _Espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito, porque es el fic más largo que le escrito x)._

_No espero muchos reviews porque sé que esta pareja no es rara, si no rarísima xD. Aún así, si veo que tiene aceptación subiré también el epílogo (son sólo este capítulo y el epílogo). Que ya está escrito, así que depende de vosotros :)._

_¡Dejar reviews alarga la vida!_

_**Lils**_


	2. Epílogo

******Disclaimer****:** _¿Te suena la Casa de la serpientes y los secretos? ¿Un misterioso Theodore Nott que la autora apenas mencionó? ¿Otra Slytherin de su curso de la que casi ni se sabe el nombre? Es normal, los creó J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

**Epílogo**

Las gotas de agua resbalaban sobre el cristal, creando sendos caminos que se retorcían y se curvaban como un río sin destino fijo, hasta llegar al borde la ventana, dónde se fundían con el mar de gotas que antes ya habían llegado allí.

Tracey se separó de la ventana y contempló con nostalgia la puerta de entrada a su habitación de San Mungo, Theodore todavía no había llegado y empezaba a preguntarse si llegaría ese día.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió el libro que le había traído Pansy para que lo ojeara. Decía que había sido unos de sus favoritos antes de que le pasara _eso_ ―Pansy nunca decía pérdida de memoria, como si le diera miedo el mero hecho de pronunciarlo―.

Tracey suponía que era para ver si así conseguía recuperar algún recuerdo perdido, pero aunque el libro estaba bien, no le despertaba nada.

Había mejorado, por supuesto, ya tenía algunos recuerdos de sus padres ―lo que tampoco servía de mucho, pues al parecer estaban muertos―, de su casa, de Hogwarts, de Blaise, de Pansy, incluso de un chico extraño llamado Draco Malfoy que sólo había ido a visitarla un par de veces y que le había recordado a un vampiro mal alimentado, pálido y ojeroso.

A pesar de ello, no conseguía evocar ni un solo momento con Theodore. Ni de la guerra en la que, según le habían dicho, se había visto envuelta. Era sumamente frustrante. Especialmente cuando sentía esa quemazón de su piel rozando la suya y no podía explicarse por qué.

Llevaba ya siete años en San Mungo, cinco si contabas desde que estaba despierta. De hecho, dentro de unos días cumpliría veinticinco. ¿Por qué no la dejaban salir de allí?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Alba alzó la mirada, esperanzada. Su cara se tornó en una mueca de decepción al ver a Blaise.

―No hace falta que me recibas con esa ilusión, mujer ―parecía que estaba de buen humor; sonreía ampliamente y tenía la corbata ligeramente descolocada. Su sonrisa se volvió pícara―. ¿Esperabas a tu querido Theo?

Tracey compuso un gesto indiferente y desdeñoso que llevaba cinco años practicando y volvió a tirar el libro al suelo.

―En realidad a Pansy; dijo que iba a traerme ranas de chocolate.

―Bueno, seguro que Theodore podría ofrecerte algo más interesante ―alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Tracey le pegó una palmada en todo el muslo que hizo que los demás enfermos con los que compartía cuarto se volvieran hacia ella y Blaise esbozara una mueca de dolor.

―¿Has estado practicando? ―inquirió con la voz un poco ahogada por el dolor―. Esta vez dolió más que la última.

Tracey se encogió de hombros.

―Eso es porque mejoro día a día.

Ambos callaron, descubriendo un doble sentido a sus palabras. Sin embargo, Zabini estaba de demasiado buen humor para ponerse ácido.

―No lo dudo, ¿le has demostrado ya tus mejoras a Theodore? ―se apartó a tiempo de evitar la segunda torta, y entonces Tracey reparó en la marca roja de su cuello.

―Así que eso ―señaló el chupetón con una sonrisa burlona―, ¿es la causa de que estés tan insoportablemente contento?

Blaise estalló en carcajadas.

―No; sólo una de ellas.

Tracey podría preguntar cuáles eran las causas de su felicidad, pero le interesaba más la nueva víctima de su amigo.

―¿Quién ha sido la desafortunada? ―se recostó sobre el cabecero de la cama apoyando la cabeza en la pared y lo miró con malicia.

―No la conoces ―antes de que Tracey tuviera tiempo de analizar la sonrisa extrañamente soñadora de Blaise, Pansy entró en la sala haciendo malabarismo con una caja de ranas de chocolate y dos cafés.

―Pero yo sí ―era evidente que había escuchado las últimas palabras de la conversación, si no todas. Llegó hasta ellos y dejó las cosas en la mesita de noche, antes de coger su café y darle un sorbo―. No te lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente.

Tracey agarró su café y lo olisqueó para arrugar la nariz. Nunca le había gustado demasiado aquel líquido amargo. Al menos desde que se había despertado; no tenía otros recuerdos de café en su memoria incompleta.

―¿Quién es? ―cedió ante las ganas de cotilleos de Pansy, al fin y al cabo, ella también deseaba saberlo.

―Se llama Alice Tolipan, ¡y es Gryffindor! Tiene un año menos que nosotros y un carácter de cuidado.

Tracey abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Blaise, que parecía abiertamente divertido ante su sorpresa.

―¿Es en serio?

―Por supuesto que sí ―se adelantó Pansy―. Y no sabes lo peor, creo que es sangre sucia, digo, hija de muggles… y que llevan una relación seria.

A Tracey todo aquello de la pureza de sangre le provocaba una angustia extraña en el pecho de lo más desagradable; le daba la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo importante y que por más que se intentara no iba a conseguir recordarlo.

―¿Una relación seria? ―se interesó, prefiriendo obviar lo de sangre sucia. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con el moreno, nunca había tenido una relación seria.

Zabini se encogió de hombros.

―Qué voy a decir, algún día tenía que sentar la cabeza.

―Tú nunca la sentarás ―sonrió Tracey, cómplice. En ese momento alguien más entró en la sala, y el corazón de la antigua Slytherin dio un vuelco.

Theodore Nott, delgado, pálido y con una mirada más oscura que la última vez, acababa de llegar. Se acercó con sus pasos sinuosos y se detuvo a los pies de la cama.

―Vaya, por fin aparece el héroe ―bromeó Blaise.

―¿Héroe? ―se confundió Pansy.

―Nada que una dama deba escuchar ―las comisuras de la sonrisa de Zabini se curvaron burlonas.

―Si tu "novia" te oyera, te enterabas, he oído que es muy feminista ―hizo una mueca de desdén.

―¿Hay algo de lo que no estés enterada, Pansy? ―Nott alzó una ceja.

―Por supuesto que no ―cogió una rana de chocolate y le dio un mordisco, antes de volver a soltarla al acordarse de que engordaba. La rana dio un par de saltos, coja, antes de que Zabini la capturara dispuesto a devorarla.

―Entonces sabrás que tenemos que irnos ―declaró el negro poniéndose en pie.

Estaba claro que Pansy no lo sabía.

―¿Por qué? ―hizo un puchero.

―Porque si no Theodore te envenenará el desayuno, ¿verdad, Nott?

―No tengo intención de hacer otra cosa.

Zabini arrastró a Pansy hasta la salida, con la sospechosa mirada de Tracey tras ellos, y Theodore se acercó para susurrarle al oído, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

―Tengo una sorpresa.

…

Entraron en la casa sin dejar de besarse, cerrando la puerta de una patada y estando a punto de caer al suelo un par de veces.

El plan de Zabini había acabado funcionando y había sacado a Tracey de San Mungo sin que ningún sanador sospechara, disfrazada de embarazada. Un plan ridículo, como todos los de Zabini, pero efectivo.

Y habían acabado besándose como desesperados, a la puerta de su casa, dónde se habían desaparecido, y Nott no había pensado otra cosa coherente.

La estrelló contra la puerta del salón, y Tracey gimió por lo bajo. Les ardía la piel por todos lados, y el deseo de tocarse era casi febril.

―Me haces daño ―murmuró contra su boca, revolviéndose. Aquella frase le recordó una escena de hace tiempo y lo encendió más. Le apretó la cintura y Tracey le dio un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

Theodore la miró un momento desde el suelo; tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración superficial, todavía con la bata blanca del hospital.

―¿Vamos a hacerlo? ―quiso saber con la voz firme y los ojos brillantes.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―repuso de mal humor.

Tracey cogió aire.

―Dijiste que nos habíamos acostado antes, varias veces.

―Porque lo hemos hecho.

Tracey tuvo que reunir valor antes de volver hablar.

―Pero yo no lo recuerdo.

Entonces, a pesar de la excitación y la furia, Nott comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Podía no ser virgen, pero esto era como una primera vez para ella, pues no tenía ningún recuerdo anterior de aquello.

Apretó los puños.

―¿Y? ―la voz le salió como un ladrido.

Tracey lo miró muy seria, y cuando Nott ya creía que se iba a largar sin una sola palabra más, se llevó las manos al borde de la bata y la subió lentamente, para dejarla caer al suelo. Theodore se quedó sin respiración.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, que todavía estaba sobre el suelo, y lo besó hambrienta.

Todo se volvió una marea de lenguas luchando y manos recorriendo cuerpos ajenos. Ambos eran más adultos, más serios, estaban más rotos que la última vez. Tracey estaba tan delgada que se le marcaban las costillas, y tenía los labios secos de tanto mordérselos. Theodore tenía una marca en forma de serpiente con una calavera en el antebrazo y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido hasta el punto de a veces parecer negros.

Aún así, esos niños de primero que se habían odiado desde el principio seguían allí. Un odio que seguía existiendo, y que hacía que el uno y el otro fueran lo más importante que tenían.

Acabaron subiendo las escaleras a trompicones y se dejaron caer en la cama. Los zapatos y la camisa de Nott habían quedado regados por el camino. No tardaron mucho en deshacerse del resto de ropa que les impedía el verdadero contacto.

Agradeció que Zabini le hubiera regalado protección por su cumpleaños. Y pensó, mientras se hacían uno, que habían pasado cosas horribles, pero que aún así, a pesar de ser muñecos rotos e inútiles, seguían siendo capaces de ser felices.

Su felicidad era verde y serpentina, como ellos. Llena de odios y rencores, de dificultades, de lágrimas y de sonrisas oscuras. Su felicidad no estaba rodeada de bondad y de buenos momentos, era una felicidad tan sangrante y rota como ellos. Repleta de heridas que nunca cicatrizarían del todo.

Su felicidad era, después de todo, cristal roto.


End file.
